The prince of Enchancia
by Lady Phoenix AL
Summary: The new prince of Enchancia is born but not without giving his family quite a worry.


"Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia the first or any of his characters  
"I'm sorry for grammatical mistakes English is not my first language

"The prince of Enchancia

Queen Miranda and King Roland II were the former king and queen of Enchancia they had left that place to Amber the first born child of Roland and his first wife but she had not been Queen Amber for long not that she wasn't a good queen she was just as good as her father and stepmother had been but she had fallen in love with a king from another kingdom a few years her senior who was the only child of his old parents and couldn't give up his throne while Amber who had a younger brother could and she did it surprised just about everyone that fact but everyone were happy that she had found love so they didn't mind losing their princess. Amber loves her husband and she doesn't regret leaving her throne to her brother and never will however she did regret not visiting her family more often but their kingdoms were far from each other and she was busy with queenly business and being a new mother she shook her head today was not a day for thinking of regrets today is a special day she will become an aunt her brother James and his wife Sofia her step-sister and sister-in-law will have their first born child and to say she was excited would be the understatement of the century.

To the former king and queen of Enchancia, this will be their second grandchild with Amber giving them their first but they were more excited about this grandchildren because he or she will be the heir to their kingdom and will one day rule not that they would have favorite but they will see him or her more often and would get the chance to spoil him or her something they couldn't do with their first grandchild. James I of Enchancia was pacing and almost opening a hole in the floor he was very worried for his wife Sofia mostly because his biological mother(to him and his sister their stepmother was as good as a mother) had died in childbirth and he loved his wife too much to lose her and didn't think he could live without her. When his older sister Amber was the queen he had decided that he didn't want children and his lovely wife had agreed afraid of losing her in fact, they hadn't consummated their marriage even after three years when they became king and queen and they were expected to have an heir they did consummate their marriage, not that he wouldn't love to have a child but he was just afraid. Now hearing his wife scream in pain from the birth wasn't making it any better for him or anyone else from what he was seeing.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder turning around he saw his brother-in-law smiling softly at him, he always liked his brother-in-law he is really much, he is really nice and James can tell that he really loves Amber not for the fact that she is beautiful or that she was a princess like many other who wanted to marry her but for who she is.

"Don't worry everything will be ok"seeing the confused look on James face he answered his unasked question" I was in your place two years ago I understand what you are going through"

James sighed in relief his father had tried to calm him down but he was so worried about Sofia that what he said didn't calm him enough but his brother-in-law loved Sofia as much as everyone else and he knows what to say and what he is going through. Suddenly the door opened and a number of doctors and nurses walked out of the room they had decided for both Amber's birth two years ago and Sofia's now to have as many doctors, nurses, and equipment as possible and to count for everything that could go wrong with their birth so Ok they have might have gone a bit overboard but they wanted to be prepared for everything. The head doctor who was the best doctor of all the kingdoms spoke"The birth went without problems, the queen and the prince are fine would all of you like to meet him"

Every royal in the room run very unroyal like to see the mother and the baby, of course, James arrived first. Sofia looked breathtakingly beautiful with the little boy in her arms and even if she was tired she was smiling and everyone could tell she was very happy.

The former king went to his son and daughter and said: "He is beautiful, so what is this little prince name?"

The little boy was really beautiful He had blond hair, fair skin, and everyone would bet that if his eyes were open they would be the same large, slightly almond-shaped sea blue eyes that Sofia has.  
King James smiled at his father and said"Let me interduce Prince Lionel Roland James Gerwyn the future king of Enchancia"

"That is a perfect name for my nephew"Amber like her brother and sister had used the name Roland for her son in honor of their father said father had tears in his eyes he was that happy why wouldn't he be his children were happily married, healthy and he had two perfect grandsons the only thing that could make him happier was"So who will give me a granddaughter"

His wife and son in law laugh while his children said"DAD"

"He will be a great man and king one day I can see it," said Miranda

And with his parents no one in the entire kingdom doubted it.


End file.
